


You feel like an ocean made warm by the sun

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, mostly canon compliant except Satomi's pack is alive, takes place months after the finale, why? because that's how i live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "Liam mumbles next to him, somewhat getting even closer to him, almost laying on top of Brett, who can’t help but to feel content at the way he’ll be smelling of Liam for the next few days. Not that smelling of Liam is exactly a novelty, but Brett still appreciates it. Still feels warm just from thinking that this is something he gets to have.“Oh my god, that is too goddamn cute, what the hell,” Stiles, again, this time kind of annoyed, but Brett can smell that it’s just his tone, that he doesn’t really feel irritated at all.Then, there’s the sound of a shutter, and Brett finally opens his eyes."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	You feel like an ocean made warm by the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retox_just_to_detox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retox_just_to_detox/gifts).



> For retox_just_to_detox who requested "established relationship sweetness and the pack finds out" and who am I to not oblige.
> 
> It's not even a plot point but yes, Satomi's pack is alive because... well, it's fic and their deaths were bullshit, so I don't accept them.

There are people murmuring around, but Brett doesn’t bother opening his eyes, instead inhaling deeply, smelling his surroundings. He immediately relaxes; it’s not pack, but it’s close enough. Friends. And more.

Liam’s smell is close by, something both fruity and flowery from his soap and shampoo, something earthly like every werewolf and then something just his own, a bit of aggression but, mostly, it’s a surprisingly sweet smell.

Brett is sitting comfortably, a blanket on top of him, right side against the sofa and Liam leaning on him from the left. Clearly, the two of them had fallen asleep while watching a film at Scott’s house, the McCall pack back for the easter break.

Finally, Brett starts paying attention to what people are saying.

“Do you think they realize?” Stiles.

“They have to, right?” Scott. “Anyway, I just want them to be happy.”

“You’re such a soft heart,” Stiles, amused. Brett almost snorts; yeah, that’s a pretty good assessment of Scott McCall, though one would be an idiot to think that makes him weak. Brett’s seen him fighting, seen how unwilling he is to go down easily.

He’s happy they’ve so readily accepted him as a friend and don’t mind him hanging out with them.

He is confused on just what they’re discussing, though. Does who realize what? And honestly, Scott probably wants everyone to be happy, so that’s not exactly some big clue.

Liam mumbles next to him, somewhat getting even closer to him, almost laying on top of Brett, who can’t help but to feel content at the way he’ll be smelling of Liam for the next few days. Not that smelling of Liam is exactly a novelty, but Brett still appreciates it. Still feels warm just from thinking that this is something he gets to have.

“Oh my god, that is too goddamn cute, what the hell,” Stiles, again, this time kind of annoyed, but Brett can smell that it’s just his tone, that he doesn’t really feel irritated at all.

Then, there’s the sound of a shutter, and Brett finally opens his eyes.

The phone, as expected, is turned towards them. Not as expected, it’s in Mason’s hand.

He, Scott and Stiles are standing, all turned towards them, while Lydia and Corey are on the other sofa, Theo on the armchair and Malia sitting on the floor by Lydia’s legs.

“What the hell?” Brett speaks in a low tone, not wanting to wake up Liam.

“You were just so cute, I couldn’t help it,” Mason replies, also in a low tone, completely unapologetic. Brett just rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing, but you are. It’s disgusting, really,” Stiles says, once again with that annoyed tone that doesn’t actually reflect what he’s feeling.

“Don’t listen to him. We just want you to be happy,” Scott says and Brett frowns, confused.

“Thanks?” He’s not entirely sure what’s going on.

“If you hurt him, we’ll break all your bones. Yes, I know you’ll heal, but it’ll still hurt,” Stiles says, heart beat sounding as regular as always. Ah, so that’s what this is about. Brett nods.

“I won’t hurt him,” he promises.

“Good. So, when are you asking him out?”

Brett blinks, “what?”

Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes as well and looking ridiculously unimpressed. “I’m not just threatening you because you’re his friend, you know that, right?”

“Obviously,” Brett replies, also sounding unimpressed. Then he realizes that Stiles and Scott think that he and Liam have feelings for each other… Which they haven’t acted on. He turns to Mason, “you didn’t tell them?”

Mason shrugs, “they didn’t ask.”

“Tell us what?” Scott asks, frowning, but he doesn’t sound worried, just curious.

Before Brett can answer, however, Liam yawns, waking up. He nuzzles Brett’s neck.

“’Morning,” he whispers and Brett wishes they were alone, just so he wouldn’t have to share this moment.

“Hey,” he says back, then leans to peck him lightly on the lips, getting a hum in response.

“What the hell! You can’t just do that!” Stiles says, loudly, and Liam to turns to him with a frown.

“What?”

“You can’t just… Ambush someone with a kiss!” Stiles continues.

“Stiles…” Scott says in a low tone and Brett can see that he’s starting to realize that clearly, they do not have all the pieces of the picture.

“Brett didn’t ambush me,” Liam says, matter of factly. “He’s my boyfriend. We kiss all the time.”

Brett can’t help but to give him a big smile for that; he loves hearing the word _boyfriend_ or saying it to Liam. Liam smiles back.

“Oh my god, you’re already dating. We’re idiots,” Stiles says, turns to Scott. “Couldn’t you smell them all over each other?” He sounds kind of accusatory.

“I thought they were just friends! We smell like each other!” Scott says, throwing up his hands.

“Not like that,” Stiles says. “You need to work on your werewolf smelling abilities.”

Before Scott can defend himself, Lydia pipes up, “I knew.”

Stiles turns to her, pauses, then, “of course you did. Why didn’t you say something?”

Lydia shrugs, “this was more fun.”

Stiles groans, “so we’re the last to know?” He looks around the room, Mason raising an eyebrow in response, Corey shrugging, Theo sending him his regular shit eating grin and Malia also shrugging.

“I thought they were just sleeping together,” she says, like it’s a perfectly normal thing to assume, and to say. Everyone is quiet for a couple of seconds before Theo snorts, dispelling the tension.

Liam puts his head on Brett’s shoulder, “if that’s all sorted out, I’d like to go back to sleep.”

“What, no? Pay attention to Star Wars!”

“It’s boring,” Liam says and Brett laughs, already knowing what’s coming. And sure enough, Stiles immediately goes on a rant about how they’re all heathens, who wouldn’t know good storytelling if it bit them in the ass.

Brett simply puts an arm around Liam’s shoulder and listens with a small smile playing around his lips. Everything’s just fine.


End file.
